1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module. Particularly, the invention relates to a display module including a glass module with partial area not containing an electro-conductive material.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of semiconductor devices and display techniques, electronic products are continually developed towards directions of miniaturization, multi-function and easy to carry. The commonly used portable electronic products include notebook computers, tablet computers and mobile phones, etc. Taking the notebook computer as an example, it is consisted of a host and a display device pivotally connected to each other. The user can close the host and the display device of the notebook computer to facilitate carrying around, and when the notebook computer is to be used, the display device is opened relative to the host to facilitate operation and viewing displayed images.
The display device of the notebook computer includes a housing and a panel module and a backlight module disposed in the housing. Generally, the panel module and the backlight module are fixed to a cover of the housing through screw-locking. In order to provide a space for screw-locking, the housing has to have a certain degree of thickness and screw holes have to be set at periphery of the panel module, so that the thinness of the display device and a display region thereof are limited.